La Sombra de un Hombre Muerto, Mal Paso, Shurima
by BrianHoper
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve al gusto.


**Siento mucho no haber continuado mi fic "La vecina del 2ºB" durante todo este tiempo, pero además de no tener ni p*ta idea de cómo continuarlo, no he tenido internet desde mayo. Pero aún así, he ido escribiendo cositas por el movil y he aprovechado que estoy en casa de mi amiga para subir algo de contenido para entreteneros en lo que otros escritores suben sus trabajos ^^**

 **Me apetecía un poco escribir género western y aquí está, ya sabréis a lo que me refiero. Calor, sol, arena y ron. Y sangre. Y humo de puros. Espero que os guste y os entretenga!**

El sol abrasaba en las lejanas y abandonadas dunas de Shurima. El aire caliente sofocaba y castigaba los pulmones de cualquiera que lo respirase. La arena ardiente era una tortura inhumana para los pies sanos de la pálida muchacha que se hallaba impasible observando el único vestigio de vida del lugar, un gran árbol seco y muerto en medio del desierto. Pasó una mano por el halo de su sombrero vaquero y agudizó su sádica sonrisa. Pateó con la punta de su bota de material la fina arena y absorbió una bocanada del apestoso humo que emanaba de su purillo fino.

-Por favor... Piedad...-Gimoteó el apaleado hombre que colgaba por las muñecas de las ramas negras.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y retiró el puro de entre sus labios con los dedos índice y pulgar. Despidió un chorro de vapor gris por la nariz y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el ancho cinturón negro que cruzaba su cintura. Caminó con parsimonia hacia el tronco mortecino, donde las sogas que sujetaban las muñecas magulladas del hombre estaban atadas, y allí se detuvo. Volvió a ponerse el puro en la boca y tensó con una sola mano una de las cuerdas, tirando del brazo del reo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

-¿Por qué pides piedad?-Dijo la mujer con voz rasgada, relajándose contra el árbol y jalando el sombrero hacia abajo.

-Jinx, por favor, ya he sufrido bastante...-Lloró el hombre. La sangre que empapaba los andrajosos jirones de tela sucia que cubrían su cuerpo se estaban tornando marrones al estar expuestos directamente al sol, el cual secaba con rapidez el líquido.-Me secuestraste, me retuviste... En ese sitio... Me pegasteis una paliza, me... Me quemásteis... Echástais sal en mis heridas... Las cauterizasteis a fuego vivo y las volvisteis a abrir... Ya no tengo uñas... Si me vas a matar, hazlo ya...

-Le hiciste daño. Y ya sabes cuál es el precio a pagar por ello. ¿Por qué pides piedad?-Habló calmadamente la peliazul, finalizando el apoyo de su espalda contra la corteza del árbol y caminando de nuevo hasta encontrarse en frente del hombre, cara a cara.

-Yo... ¡Ya pedí perdón! Me... ¡Me descontrolé, no sabía lo que hacía! Jinx... Por Dios, sé clemente...-Siguió suplicando, colgado del árbol. Su piel había comenzado a enrojecerse por las quemaduras solares.

La camisa amarillenta y los pantalones verdes militares conservaban el agobiante calor en el cuerpo de la chica, pero no parecía importarle mucho la temperatura que pudiera alcanzar. Su mente estaba nublada por la venganza y estaba dispuesta a hacer sufrir a aquel bastardo hasta que dejase de respirar.

-¿Tuviste clemencia tú cuando ella te pedía que parases mientras la tenías contra el suelo, zurrándola a puñetazo limpio? Ni siquiera tenías motivos razonables para hacer lo que hiciste. La golpeaste porque te rechazó, porque no se resignó a acostarse contigo y comerte la polla. No, Jayce.-Sus ojos rojos se cerraron mientras escupía el humo de purillo en la cara de su víctima.- Me estás pidiendo algo que no tengo. Tú te atreviste a tocar lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece. Le has dejado cosas muy feas marcadas en su cuerpo, la hiciste llorar y temer. La hiciste sufrir hasta casi matarla y ahora está en coma. En el hospital. Porque un maldito cerdo egocéntrico y misógino como tú no puede vivir cuando una chica tan guapa como ella no besa el suelo por donde pisa.

Jinx se giró al ver que el destrozado inventor sólo pudo reducirse a llorar desconsoladamente. La peliazul se dirigió a su camioneta, un chevrolet del 85 en el que el óxido y el uso dejaban entrever un viejo rojo apagado. Se subió a la parte trasera descubierta del auto y cogió una nevera portátil y unas escaleras. Se acercó al árbol, al lado del colgado, y abrió las patas de la escala para dejarla allí en pie. Abrió la nevera portátil, con calma, y sacó un bote de cristal de un tamaño considerable, lleno de algo negro que parecía moverse con furia, y una botellita de plástico con un líquido viscoso anaranjado.

-Jayce, éstas son hormigas de fuego. Hormigas de fuego, Jayce. Una vez hecha las presentaciones, terminemos de aliñar a nuestro cerdo para que nuestros comensales tengan un buen almuerzo.-Jinx subió por las escaleras y dejó el bote de hormigas en uno de los escalones. Abrió la botella de plástico con el mejunje.- Esto es sirope de arce. A mí me encanta echarlo en las tortitas, pero creo que mis amigas son más de carne.

Jinx tiró de la gomilla que sujetaba el pantalón a la cintura del hombre y echó el dulce en la entrepierna de Jayce por el hueco entre la tela y la piel. La peliazul miró descaradamente en el interior de la prenda y su rostro se endureció.

-Pobres hormigas, con eso no tienen ni para empezar...

La psicópata arrancó la camiseta a Jayce y la partió en dos. A un trozo le dio forma de bola y lo introdujo en la boca del maltratado, mientras que el otro pedazo lo usó para rodear su cabeza y sujetar la pelota de tejido que Jinx metió en el orificio bucal del inventor.

-Bien, te he tapado la boca por la simple razón de que quiero que me escuches mientras "un montón de chicas bien guapas te comen el ciruelo".-Jinx bajó de las escaleras y lanzó la botella de sirope lejos, sobre la hirviente arena, y cogió el bote de cristal con las hormigas para empezar a desenrroscarlo y subir de nuevo junto al hombre.-No quiero que me interrumpas con tus gritos de placer.

Con rapidez, Jinx volvió a tirar de la goma de los pantalones del inventor, volcó el bote y vació su contenido en la ingle expuesta para soltar velozmente la cinturilla y bajar los escalones, recoger la escalera y la nevera y lanzarlos al la parte trasera de la camioneta. Después subió ella y se puso a la sombra de la cabina, sentándose y apoyando la espalda contra ésta. Del bolsillo delantero de la camisa, sacó una cajetilla de puritos y una cerilla que encendió pasando el fósforo por el ala rugosa de su sombrero. Prendió el puro y le dio una larga calada antes de coger una botella de ron a medio consumir que tenía tirada entre la maraña de soga sobrante de maniatar al reo. Dio un trago a la espirituosa calentada por el indiscriminatorio sol y carraspeó para comenzar a hablar.

-Digamos, Jayce, que todo por lo que te he hecho pasar tiene su razón y su origen.- La muchacha hundió más el sombrero en su cabeza, sus ojos rojos clavados en el rostro del inventor, que se contraía ante el dolor que producían las picaduras de las hormigas de fuego, corriendo en libertad en sus endulzados atributos.- Sé que Caitlyn no es la primera chica a la que tumbas a ostias. Y he sido testigo de cómo las maltratabas. Claro que ninguna de ellas me importaba ni me pertenecía. Pero ahora... Después de lo que le has hecho a mi chica especial... Ahora me hago una idea de cómo lo tuvieron que pasar las otras con un gorila cobarde como tú. Así que hagamos recuento: La paliza que te metimos mis amigos y yo fue para vengar a Sombrerito. Te prendimos fuego por Janna, a la que metiste la mano en los fogones encendidos de la cocina de tu casa por negarse a tener sexo contigo en la primera cita.-Jinx dio un largo trago a la botella y limpió con el antebrazo el licor que escurrió por su barbilla.- Cauterizamos tus heridas en nombre de Sona, a la cual abandonaste para intentar salir con la Manazas. De esta forma, rompiste su corazón. Manazas te rechazó porque, en primer lugar, está enamorada de MÍ Sombrerito, y en segundo lugar, a pesar de que Manazas es estúpida, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para tenerte calado hasta los dientes y saber de qué narices vas. Y no tuviste cojones a ponerle una mano encima a aquella bestia porque sabes de sobra que puede defenderse. Como te dieron calabazas, volviste con Sona, y así su corazón se cauterizó. La usaste, te la tiraste y te descubrió poniéndola los cuernos con Ahri.-La chica tosió tras darle una calada al puro y escupió un esputo espeso y sucio fuera del coche, colisionando en la tierra ardiente.- Los cuernos sientan como un puñado de sal gorda en una herida, ¿no crees?

Jinx se rió de su propia broma y propinó otro apasionado beso a la botella, dejando poco contenido en ella. Se levantó y empezó a estirar los músculos sobre la plataforma de la camioneta. Después de desentumecerse, dejó sus brazos colgando, sujetando la botella de alcohol en la mano derecha, y dio un par de pasos pesados en dirección a Jayce.-Las uñas no fueron únicamente un acto de crueldad humana, si no que también fue una revancha. De ti me podría esperar cualquier cosa, maldito mostrenco, pero la pedofilia ya es otro nivel. Esa pobre niña, Annie... Se arrancó las uñas intentando defenderse de ti... Sucio hijo de puta, escondiste su peluche para que no pudiera invocarlo...

Jinx apretó los dientes y lanzó un escupitajo con olor a alcohol destilado y tabaco negro a la cara de Jayce, quien seguía ahogando gritos contra la pelota de tela que tapiaba su boca mientras los insectos atacaban sin piedad la piel sensible entre sus piernas.

-Las hormigas de fuego, mi querido Jayce, -Siguió Jinx, caminando burlona alrededor del árbol donde el reo se resistía, intentando librarse de los bichos.- simbolizan a todas y cada una de las chicas que has tratado como basura, a las que has hecho daño, a las que has usado, de las que has abusado... Cada hormiga, cada picadura, es una firma en tu cuerpo que estipula que esas chicas han obtenido su venganza. Cuando no estás inmovilizado, es fácil pisar y matar a uno de estos... "Bichos". Pero cuando estás reducido y las "hormigas" se acumulan, las tornas cambian. Espero que te sobre la suficiente capacidad mental para entender mi metáfora. He elegido esta tortura sólo para explicarte esta teoría.

Otro trago de ron no calmaba la sed, y la botella ya estaba vacía. El cristal estalló cuando Jinx lanzó el recipiente contra los testículos de su víctima, lo cual produjo otro grito ahogado.

-Voy a quedarme aquí, mirando como sufres hasta que exhales tu último aliento.-Jinx se subió al chevrolet y se volvió a sentar donde estaba. Abrió la nevera portátil de nuevo y sacó una cerveza fría.- La vida es un puñado de putadas, ¿verdad? Unos tanto, otros tan poco... Digamos que ahora mismo el universo se ha equilibrado. Tú has hecho mucho daño y nunca te han perseguido por ello, como a mí. Ahora, la presa se convierte en depredador. Tú tienes lo que te mereces y yo... Mi más placentera satisfacción.

Jayce se retorció, tirando de las cuerdas que se clavaban cada vez más en su carne. En su piel ya se habían formado llagas por las quemaduras solares y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía ardor en su entrepierna más que en ningún sitio, pero de forma intermitente, ya que su mente se nublaba por la increíble insolación que estaba sufriendo. El dolor de cabeza atestaba sus sentidos y unas nauseas terribles amenazaban con vaciar el estómago. De hecho, así lo hizo. Jayce comenzó a regurgitar bilis. El flujo se acumuló en la ropa que taponaba la boca del inventor y se desvió a su tráquea. Intentó toser para despejar las vías respiratorias, pero la tela imposibilizaba la tarea. Se estaba ahogando. No era capaz de dar una bocanada de aire. Sus pulmones se inundaron en cuestión de segundos. Comenzó a patalear con más fuerza, le dolían los hombros de soportar su peso y había perdido mucha energía. No podría forcejear mucho más. Podía sentir la mirada atenta de aquellos ojos sanguinarios sobre cuerpo. A los pocos minutos, las piernas de Jayce perdieron movilidad, y a los segundos, dejó de luchar.

Jayce había muerto.

Había sido torturado hasta morir. Quemado, apaleado y mordido por hormigas de fuego, el cadáver de Jayce colgaba de las ramas del seco árbol negro. Jinx suspiró y cogió una garrafa de gasolina junto con las escaleras. Bajó del coche y caminó hacia el cuerpo. Se lo estaba tomando con calma. Se paró bajo la sombra de la víctima. Dió la última calada a su puro y lo lanzó lejos. Colocó la escalera de nuevo, con cuidado de no acercarse mucho al cuerpo atestado de hormigas, y subió los escalones con la garrafa en la mano. Retiró el tapón de la boquilla y comenzó a verter el líquido inflamable sobre lo que quedaba del inventor, procurando no mancharse con él. Cuando terminó, saltó de la escalera, la recogió de nuevo junto a la garrafa vacía y se quedó observando unos minutos su obra. Había vengado a Caitlyn, aunque ella jamás se lo hubiera pedido y, de hecho, hubiera sido todo lo contrario a lo que la Sheriff desearía.

Caitlyn querría que aquel mamarracho pasara un buen tiempo a la sombra, en alguna celda de aislamiento escondida en el agujero más recóndito de las entrañas de la Prisión Estatal de Piltover. Pero la ira de Jinx fue un poco más allá de los planes de la Sheriff, y tampoco permitiría que Jayce se exiliase huyendo del castigo que recibiría por agredir a una figura política como la de la mujer más poderosa de Piltover.

Y que ardiera. Jinx sacó otra cerilla, ésta vez de la caña de su bota, y la volvió a encender rasgando el fósforo contra el ala del sombrero de cowboy negro. La brisa del desierto azotó y balanceó el cuerpo inerte. Sujetó la cerilla en llamas un momento. El fuego purifica. Y entonces lo lanzó.

"I fell for you like a child.

Oh, but the fire ran wild.

I fell into a burning ring of fire.

I went down, down, down

and the flames went higher,

and it burns, burn, burns,

the ring of fire, the ring of fire."

Jinx aparcó el coche y lo paró, apagando así el sonido de la radio. Suspiró.

Era medianoche, ya no se permitían visitas en el hospital. De todas maneras, la peliazul siempre conseguía infiltrarse. En el monitor del computador que tenía instalado en la guantera del coche apareció un mensaje telefónico para Vi cerca de las once de la noche, mientras los ojos rojos se centraban en la oscura carretera. Jinx había hackeado el teléfono móvil de la pelirrosa y controlaba toda la información que pudiera transcurrir por el dispositivo. Caitlyn había despertado al atardecer y mostraba signos de mejoría.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación donde descansaba el único ser vivo hacia el que había sentido y por el que profesaba un profundo amor. Su mayor y única debilidad. Por ello intentó destruirla en sus continuos asaltos a la ciudad, y quizás, sólo quizás por esa misma razón nunca fue capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla. La morena dormía plácidamente, cubierta hasta el pecho con sábanas blancas con el emblema del hospital. Jinx se sentó despacio en el borde del colchón, retiró el sombrero de la cabeza, se lo llevó al pecho en señal de respeto y duelo y acarició con la yema de los dedos de la otra mano la frente de la Sheriff.

Vi dormía sentada al lado. Jinx era consciente de que aquellas dos mujeres se querían. La pelirrosa no se había apartado de Caitlyn desde que recibió la llamada del propietario del bar donde transcurrieron los hechos. Vi llegó a tiempo para poder separar al inventor de la chica y devolverle muchos de los golpes que le había dado. El dueño del sitio contó que Caitlyn entró en el lugar primero y se sentó en uno de los muchos taburetes libres del vacío bar. Jayce entró después y se sentó junto a ella. Caitlyn ya había pedido su bebida. El hombre comenzó a susurrar cosas indecentes en el oído de la Sheriff y a acariciarle el brazo. La chica no permitiría aquel tipo de cercanías y vertió su copa en la cara del inventor para después empezar a gritarle. Y ese fue el origen del primer puñetazo. El de la barra intentó parar a Jayce, pero era imposible. Él era un viejo debilitado y el inventor era joven, grande, fuerte y vigoroso. El dueño del bar, al no poder hacer nada, llamó a la policía para informarles de que a su Sheriff le estaban metiendo una paliza terrible. Y entonces llegó Vi.

Jinx apreció las marcadas ojeras clavadas en los ojos de la pelirrosa, y sus nudillos rotos y con costra, porque a Jayce se enfrentó con las manos desnudas. También notó que la vigilante de Piltover había perdido una considerable cantidad de masa muscular y color en la piel. La terrorista volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Caitlyn. Vi había estado junto a la morena desde el principio y sólo se centró en ella, en protegerla y cuidarla, en estar ahí siempre. Jinx sabía aceptar una derrota, y ya tenía asumido que ellas dos se amaban y que jamás podría obtener el corazón de Caitlyn, porque pertenecía a Vi y solamente a Vi.

Jinx se alegraba de que la morena estuviese enamorada de la pelirrosa. Sólo Vi podía protegerla, quererla y hacerla feliz. La terrorista sería capaz de protegerla y quererla, pero debido a su estilo de vida destructivo, no conduciría a nada bueno aquella hipotética relación. Jinx podría ser una maniática, una perturbada, una homicida, explosiva e impredecible, pero sabía aceptar una derrota. Mientras Jinx aproximaba sus labios a los de la morena, pensó en que el amor que sentía hacia ella le permitía dejarla marchar con quien la hiciera feliz y soportar el abrasivo dolor que le producía estar sola y no sentirse amada. Juntó sus labios ligeramente, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas para no dañarla. Se quedó así un momento, con sus labios capturando el superior sano de ella, disfrutando del único contacto no violento que iba a poder tener con la Sheriff en su vida, un beso con sabor a óxido. La anestesia cumplía con su deber y mantenía a la morena completamente fuera de juego. Jinx se separó lentamente. Su locura la impulsaba a tapar la boca herida y pasar su lengua por cada rincón del cuerpo de la yacente. Se contuvo. Su sentimiento de duelo lo podía todo y, después de observarla unos minutos, saltó por la ventana del cuarto para escapar en su furgoneta.

Y eso sería lo único que las mantendría unidas. Las persecuciones. Una presa que cause estragos lo suficientemente llamativos para captar la atención del mejor cazador. Ser la eterna pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Jinx soñaría cada día de su vida en detenerse en pleno callejón, en mitad de una de sus correrías, abrazar a la Sheriff y sentirla. Cada tatuaje que grababa en su piel como lápida de sus cicatrices producidas por las balas del mejor rifle de Valoran era un apasiaonado beso. Cada golpe, una caricia. Cada red lanzada en pos de su captura, un jadeo entre las sábanas una caliente noche de verano. Esa fue la vida que eligió.


End file.
